


Papa's Little Boy

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Almost Drowning, Angry Will, Coloring Books, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Little Nico, M/M, Nico is too cute, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Regression, men acting younger than their age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Nico gets hurt and Will's instincts surge.





	Papa's Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> This is a graduation gift of sorts for my best friend, my life, my light, my heart! Congrats! I love you so much!

It was meant to be a happy and peaceful day. But with half-bloods involved is it any surprise that everything went bottoms up?

Everyone had been working very hard repairing the camp and various other damaged things. In fact, the camp was almost completely back to normal! So, the campers arranged for a work free day where everyone could relax and pretend that they weren’t almost killed. 

Campers played games and laid around. It was easy for people to see that the rest was well deserved. 

Nico di Angelo was even enjoying the peaceful day! 

Said ghost king was sitting with his boyfriend, Will Solace, on the pier. They had their shoes off, pants rolled up, and were dangling their feet into the clear water below. 

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Will asked as he laced his fingers with Nico’s.

“I should be asking you that question. You’re the one that’s been swamped with patients.” The dark haired boy stated. 

He was right at least. The children of Apollo had been overwhelmed by the number of campers who needed medical assistance when the dust cleared, but the number had greatly diminished since the rebuilding started.

Will chuckled. “I’m fine, Nico. My siblings and I have been taking shifts. I’m more worried about you though. You’re still my patient and I know you’re still exhausted from all the shadow traveling.” 

Nico waved him off and rested his head on his blond boyfriend’s shoulder. “I have a great nurse to take care of me.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until they decided to head inside. They made sure to grab their shoes as they stood. 

“Outta the way!” A child of Ares yelled as they pushed past to cannon ball into the water. 

The pair on the pier were suddenly soaked and distracted with wiping the water from their eyes. 

“Hey! Watch out!” Came another voice. 

Nico didn’t even have time to look up as a basketball knocked him hard in the side of the head and made him fall back. He didn’t even register as he fell into the deep water below. The prince of the Underworld couldn’t even fight to swim to the surface as his movements were sluggish and delayed. Water rushed into his mouth and nose as he fought to breath and he feared his life was over. 

Prince of the Underworld, Ghost King, Son of Hades survives battle after battle only to be taken out by a basketball and water. 

Will let his instincts take over as he wasted no time in jumping in after. He swam as fast as possible to reach the rapidly sinking body of the love of his life.

Campers crowded around to watch as the son of Apollo burst through the water with the dark haired boy clutched close. People rushed to pull them up but backed away when the blond boy laid his boyfriend out on the pier. He was quick to begin CPR with frantic movements. 

“Make way! Move it! Make a hole!” Annabeth yelled as campers parted. Percy ran in behind her and crouched next to the pair. 

“Will! Let me help!” He said.

The tanned boy looked fearfully. His eyes didn’t see Percy. “He’s not breathing!”

The son of Poseidon took a deep breath and placed his hand over the younger boy’s. 

It was silent for a brief moment as everyone waited. 

Suddenly, the dark haired prince coughed and spluttered up what seemed like gallons of water. 

Will barely heard Annabeth shooing away the nosey campers as he pulled Nico close. 

“Nico! Oh thank gods! Are you okay?! Please tell me you’re okay!” He begged. 

Said ghost prince whined and curled into the hold. “Hurts. Hurts all over.”

The son of Apollo didn’t stop as he picked his boyfriend up bridal style and ran him all the way to the medical bay. He laid the boy on the furthest vacant bed there was and wrapped him in a large blanket. 

“Talk to me, Nico! Talk to me.” He said as he checked the boy for a concussion. There didn’t seem to be one, but he didn’t let the boy fall asleep as he wanted to. 

“Papa? I’m sleepy…” Nico whined as he went to lay down. 

Will halted his movements in dread. He didn’t mind that Nico had regressed, he wasn’t actually surprised that he had, it was that they were in the medical bay with at least three other campers on various beds all around them. 

“Nico, baby, Papa needs to take your clothes off.” He whispered. 

“Clothes? For bathtime? But I’m already wet, Papa…” Nevertheless, he lifted his arms for the black skull shirt to be lifted over his head. 

Despite Will’s panic, Nico’s injuries weren’t that bad. He had bruising along his chest and temple, but that seemed to be it. He would be sore, but he would be alive. That meant there was not need to keep him in with the rest of the injured campers. He was free to take Nico back to the Hades cabin and take care of him in a totally different way. But how? Campers were running around even more than usual today and the walk to the cabin would take him right through the thick of it!

Let the record show that Will Solace was never a quitter.

He carried the boy through camp with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. It seemed all was clear until a daughter of Hermes popped up. 

“Will! Nico! I’ve been looking all over for you!” She said shyly.

“I-I’m sorry, do I know you?” Will asked hastily.

The girl ducked her head in shame. “No…but I wanted to tell you-“

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I need to get Nico back to his cabin and into warmer clothes before he gets sick.” 

The ghost price was doing well not to make a scene so far, but Will was never one to push his luck.

“But I’m the one that threw the basketball!” She blurted out. 

Will froze immediately and felt frigged anger course through his veins. He tightened his hold on the boy as he met her eyes. “You. Did. What?!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! We were all playing and it just got so out of hand and-“

“You didn’t mean to?! You didn’t mean to. Out of all the irresponsible, stupid things you cou-“

“Papa?” Will’s rant was cut off by the tearful word breathed into his ear. “I wanna go nap now.”

Will silenced his rage for the girl as he turned away. “We’ll talk later.”

He didn’t stop to hear her reply as he rushed into the dark cabin. The boy in his arms was then deposited into the nearest chair. 

A warm bath was drawn in the bathroom and Will made sure it was filled with bubbles as he set his boy in it. Nico sniffled lightly as he cupped some bubbles in his hands, but was too tired to play too much. He willingly let Will take him out and dry him thoroughly.

“Nap now, papa?” The sleepy boy asked. 

“Not yet, little one.”

Will laid the boy on the spread out towel on the ground before pulling out a well hidden box. They had both agreed to keep it in Nico’s cabin seeing as Hazel was the only person who came by. 

He pulled out a diaper as well as powder and I black onesie with a white skull on it. 

Nico put up no protest as Will diapered him and slid the onesie over his head. In fact, he clung to the blond boy as he snapped the crotch shut. He was so tired and just wanted to cuddle with his papa all day and night.

“Now we can nap, baby boy. Can you stand for papa?” Will asked lending a hand. 

The Ghost King huffed but stood as directed. The diaper pushed his legs out slightly as he was led to one of the many beds. He laid down first with his arms outstretched for his papa to slid into. A whine was released from his mouth when the medic disappeared.

Will soon returned with a special little teddy bear in one hand and a black pacifier in the other. 

“Papa’s here. He just went to get Asher and your paci.” He reassured. 

Nico begrudgingly accepted the pacifier into his mouth and the teddy into his arms. 

Will finally settled in next to his little boy before wrapping him in his arms. He watched as the dark haired boy’s eyes fluttered shut and his breath evened out. 

“My precious little boy.” He mumbled as he pressed a kiss to his brow. “I never want to lose you.”

He let sleep consume him only after he knew his baby was sleeping soundly. 

 

Hell hath no fury like an angry papa bear on a mission. 

Will stalked through the camp looking for the girl he knew hurt his baby. Nico had contented himself with coloring in his superhero coloring book while his papa handled business. He didn’t have to know that Will was out for blood. All he had to do was sit and be a sweet little boy. He was very good at it too. 

“Hey!” He called out when he saw the girl.

She turned quickly and was surprised to see the man. “Oh it’s you! Is Nico okay?”

The son of Apollo felt a little wind leave his sail at the question. The girl looked genuinely curious and hopeful. 

“No thanks to you.” He puffed. 

The girl looked down. “I’m so sorry! I never meant to hurt him! We were just playing and we got carried away!”

“Do you not realize that you could have killed him?”

“Yes! Or uh…No!” The girl looked dreadfully confused. “I don’t understand the question!”

Will sighed. He found it hard to be angry at the girl when she looked so lost. “Just…don’t do it again.”

The girl seemed to understand this at least as he nodded. “Yes, sir! I swear! I won’t even play basketball anymore if that makes you happy.”

The son of Apollo placed a hand on her shoulder. “I;m not saying never play basketball…but please be more careful next time!”

Another nod was given and he mimicked one back. 

Will headed back to the Hades cabin to see Nico with his body halfway under a table with his diapered but high in the air. 

“What have you gotten yourself into, kiddo!?” He couldn’t help but laugh. 

The son of Hades perked up and slid from under the table with a blue crayon held in his fist. “Color, papa!”

The younger boy crawled back over to his blanket and started scribbling on the page with the runaway crayon. 

Will shook his head and settled into a chair to watch the boy’s concentrated movements. 

 

It was a few minutes later when Nico jumped up and rushed over to the blond with a page held close. 

“Papa! I colored you somfin!” He bounced excitedly as he held out the page for inspection.

Will looked over said page with a fond smile. 

There was Superman flying to safety with a young boy in his arms. However, Will felt his heart warm with the realization that Nico had colored not with the normal Superman color scheme, but with Will. From the tan skin to the blond hair, Will knew it was him. And the dark haired boy was obviously Nico.

“Oh, baby! I love it! It’s perfect.” He praised. 

Nico blushed and handed the page over. “For papa, ‘cause you save me when I get hurted.”

“It’s wonderful! We have to hang it up!” Will said running over to their collection of drawings and coloring pages. It was easy enough to hide from prying eyes with a small token from the Hecate children. The special page was placed right at eye level so that Will could see it every day.

“Papa like?”

“No, baby! Papa loves!” 

Nico flourished under the praise and held his arms open for his papa. Will complied immediately and held the boy close. “I love you so much, baby boy!”

“Love papa too! Lots and lots.” Nico mumbled as he nuzzled into the healer’s neck. 

Will swore to never let his boy go. He loved him way too much.


End file.
